1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a presentation or display stand for the sorted exhibition of goods packed, preferably, in flat packages. It consists of several goods-holders superimposed on a support means, which may consist of a vertical stand or a vertical surface such as a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Upon the sale of goods, particularly upon the sale of textiles, the aim is to set up the goods in corresponding display stands, arranged to enhance visibility in order to both stimulate the purchase and facilitate the selection of the goods. In addition to its function of enhancing the visibility of the goods, as many goods as possible are to be accommodated in as small a space as possible. As a rule, in the case of goods packed in flat packages, the front side of the package carries the description of the goods and advertising in the form of visual designs. It is therefore desirable that this front side remain visible upon the presentation of the goods.
In the case of the known basket-type goods holders, the flat packages of goods are set up adjacent to one another in the basket containing the goods, so that the front side of the package, which is provided with the description of the goods or the advertising, is covered by the adjacent packages. Finally, in the case of a full basket of goods, this front side will not be seen absent physically moving some of the goods. A further disadvantage of this type of display exists where, in a partially filled condition, the goods are not held standing vertically. Individual packages of goods may fall over, and through handling by the purchaser upon examining the goods, the orderly arrangement is very rapidly lost.
Such a presentation stand is known from the Germany specification No. 2,256,722 which carries on a stand a plurality of goods holders arranged one above the other. These good holders are constructed in the form of baskets, in which the individual packages of goods may be arranged, standing vertically adjacent to one another.